707xMC: Trust Me
by KrymsonKitty
Summary: Just a little one-shot I wanted to try out. I know it's not good. I haven't written in a long time, but my mind was just filled with 707 after his route.


707xMC: Trust Me

I haven't written a fanfic in quite a long time, but after finishing Saeyoung's route, I cannot get him out of my head. So I'll try my hand at one. Truthfully, I only played 2 routes Jumin's and Luciel's. ~_~;; sorry if there are spoilers. Rika makes me mad.

—

Plink. Plank. Tink. Crunch.

Saeyoung has been working nonstop on his newest project for the past few months now. Your anniversary was just the day after tomorrow and you two have not spoken much since then let alone planned about doing anything special.

"Saeyoung" you walked up to him, "Do you want to do anything special the day after tomorrow?"

Silence.

"Saeyoung..?" You touched his shoulder tentively, surprised as he jumped and blocked whatever he was working on from your view.

"_!" Saeyoung ushered you out of the room, " I told you I was busy with a project"

"Saeyoung, we barely talked," You whispered quietly, "I miss you, if there's anything I can help-"

"No! I have to do this myself!" He cut you off abruptly.

"Saeyoung..please, you can rely on me remember?" You started to tear up, "Please know that you don't have to do everything on your own.."

"_! I need to do this on my own!" Saeyoung shouted, "I'm almost done. I'll be done the day after tomorrow! So please just wait a little longer"

At the mention of the anniversary date, you began to feel more upset, "Do you know what the day after tomorrow is? It feels like you are pushing me away. We haven't spoken much the passed month or spent any time together. You hardly notice I was even here most of the time!"

Saeyoung looked like he was about to argue but kept his mouth closed. I instead he just sighed, "Please be patient and wait"

"I've been waiting for you to open up to me" You whispered tearfully, "I want you to know that you don't have to face it alone, but you.."

"_…" His fingers clenched. Knuckles turning white, "I'm sorry… "

Sighing, you gave him a heart wrenching smile, "I understand Saeyoung..I'm sorry too. I can't do this anymore. Goodbye"

Without waiting for his response, you ran out of the room and away from him.

Saeyoung sighed and rubbed his face tiredly. This wasn't suppose to happen. Last time he took any advice from Zen.

"Trouble in paradise?" Saeyoung turned and saw his twin looking at him.

"Yea…" Saeyoung mumbled.

Saeran looked pointedly at his brother before walking away, "Better fix it before you regret it"

Saeyoung looked up surprised. Was Saeran trying to cheer him up?

Only one thing left to do then.  
—––—

You sat in your apartment alone. Today was the day of your anniversary. Since the fight you had with Saeyoung, you had avoided the RFA chatroom and any calls from the members.

Wrapped up in a blanket with your eyes all puffy, you couldn't help but wonder if you were too hard on him. He is getting used to the idea of a relationship.. This is his first one, but after all you two have went through, you would have thought he would rely on you more.

While pondering this, your door bell rang. Wiping your face as best you could, you answered the door wondering who it could be.

Saeyoung was standing there. His face in a sad smile and arms filled with lovely roses.

"Saeyoung.. " You murmured confused at why he was here.

"_…" He handed you the flowers, "I'm sorry"

Looking from the flowers to him, you noticed that he still hand a hand behind his back, "What are you doing here"

He looks down, unable to meet your eyes for a second before he determinedly looked at you, "It is hard for me to say how I am feeling but I know I want you with me for the rest of my life. Please..? "

The item he was hiding was the kitten he made for you before only there was a shiny ring attached to it's ribbon

"Marry me meow" the robo-cat purred

"Saeyoung.." You gasped, tears coming to your eyes again.

"I love you. I want to make you happy. I know it will be hard, but I want you to be with me every step of the way" Saeyoug knelt down, "Please be at my side forever and marry me, _"

"Y-yes!" You laughed happily and lunged at him making you both topple over, "I love you too Saeyoung. Was this what you we're working on all this time?"

"Yes" he blushed, "Zen said I should try to be more romantic"

"It was really thoughtful" you kissed him before glaring, "But I should really kill Zen for making me worry! By the way, how did you know this was where I lived?"

His glasses glimmered. His face was graced with a smirk.

"Nothing is too hard for the God 7-0-7!"

—–

Thanks for giving me a chance everyone. Let me know of you enjoyed it. Or it's kinda ooc. Felt that way to me. Anyway, first fic in a long time!


End file.
